narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Susumu Harugasumi
Susumu Harugasumi (ハルガスミ すすむ Harugasumi Susumu) is an ex-ninja and a mass murderer. He's in the Konoha Strict Correctional Facility now. |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px;" | Academy Grad. Age | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 11px;" |11 |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px;" | Chūnin Prom. Age | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 11px;" |12 |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 0px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;"| Family Arata Harugasumi (great-great-great-grandfather) Noa Harugasumi (great-great-great-grandmother) Ayumu Harugasumi (great-great-grandfather) Hada Harugasumi (great-great-grandmother) Kenshin Harugasumi (great-grandfather) Omi Harugasumi (grandmother) Ichizo Harugasumi (father) Hiroyo Harugasumi (mother) Yoko Nohara (aunt) Bunji Harugasumi (uncle) Kokoro Harugasumi (cousin) |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;" | Nature Type Lightning Release |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;" | Jutsu Lightning Strike |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;" | Tools Kunai Shuriken Tachi |} Background Born to Ichizo and Hiroyo Harugasumi Susumu was a member of the Harugasumi clan and was pretty much one of the most talented member. His parents had high hopes for him, his teacher said that he is good enough to be the next Hokage. Since his parents didn't really liked the Uchihas (they didn't hated them, they just avoided them) he became an Uchiha-hater. Susumu didn't really liked his Uchiha classmate, Kaho. He avoided her and his teacher noticed this. They always made them pairs in teamprojects and while Kaho tried befriending him he was just cold to her. He was at the top of his class when he graduated. Later he, Kaho and another shinobi named Akifumi Akimichi were made into a team. Their sensei was Makiko Okada. They were Team 14. A lot of tragedy happend to the team. Akifumi died on a mission, their sensei became depressed and alcholic and killed herself and Kaho had a heart attack when she was 15 years old and died. Since he was already a chunin he didn't had another team and soon became a jounin. At the age of 22 out of nowhere he murdered six (counting the unborn baby) people of his own clan. He also wanted to kill himself but the the Konoha Millitary Polive Force arrested and took him to the hospital to see if he had some issues. They later put him in jail where he still is. It was revealed later that he had an argument with some clan members the day before and that's why he killed his clanmates and not the Uchihas. He was the shine of his can but now everybody says his name with shame. Personality Susumu is a quiet person. He is rather agressive when it comes to battles. Being a Harugasumi he is a fast learner. He doesn't like cheating so he didn't cheated on the chunnin test. He is an intorvert and hates public speaking. He once told his mother when she visited him in prison, that if he is kind of happy that he is in lockup because he doesn't have to speak in publick. He hates everybody from the Uchiha clan, since he was two, because that's what he saw from other older clan members though they only disliked them. He refuses to interact with them, or even look at them. He is verry agressive and hot-headed. He could be often seen arguing with others, like teammates, family and friends, or even other prison members. However, sine he's an introvert, most of the time, if he's angry at somebody who is new to him, he just stays quiet, but in the inside he rages. Appearance '' '' Susumu has long, black hair wich he ties up in a ponytail with a gray hair tie. He has heterochromia iridum, because his eyes are black and purple. He wears a dark-grey t-shirt, a long, light-grey cardigan abd black, baggy pants, which covers most of his sandals. Abilities Susumu, as most of the Harugasumis, is a fast learner . Not only did he learn every ninja thing from the book, but he learned the basi ninjutsus very fast and was able to use them while in the Academy. When older, he coul learn more compley jutsus in like two-three-four weeks, if he trained every day. Ninjutsu He is skilled in ninjutsu. Trivia * Susumu means advance and Harugasumi means spring fog. * According to the databook(s): ** Susumu doesn't have a hobby, but liked to play with kendama . ** He wants to fight with an Uchiha. ** His favourite food was nikujaga and his least favourite food was what his grandma made. ** He completed 20 missions total: 10 D-rank, 4 C-rank, 6 B-rank, 0 A-rank, 0 S-rank. ** Susumu's favourite phrase is "Giving birth to a baby is easier than worrying about it." (案ずるより産むが易し。, Anzuru yori umu ga yasushi.) ''It's a Japanase saying which means Fear is greater than the danger. / An attempt is sometimes easier than expected. * He is the only man from his clan who has heterochromia. * He invented some jutsu on his own but never said their names when he used them. * His prison number is 50. Qoutes * (to his mother) "''There's a good thing in prison. I don't have to speak in public." * (about the Uchihas) "I might be the bad person in this story, but my opinion about them doesn't changes. They are only pain on the back of Earth. I don't want to touch them, not even with a stick." *''"Why would I help you? You are just an Uchiha."'' *''"Every Uchiha is a child of an Akuma. I'm sorry, but that's what I have been taught to. I wont change my opinion."'' Reference Susumu was created by WhiteCherry here in N.O.W. and ShiroZakuro on DeviantArt. The Prison photo was originally Sasuke in prison. I just edited his hair. The mass murder photo is originally the Uchiha massacare photo. Again, I just edited hi hair. Category:FINAL Category:Male Category:Konoha Strict Correctional Facility Category:Jōnin Category:Original Character